


New Beginning

by KnightNuraStar



Series: The L & L Fusion AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Galra!Keith, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Keith has two moms, Papa!Sendak, Smol!Keith, Smol!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Sendak had to move after gaining the promotion of Commander.He hopes the move would help his precious cub.In the end Lance gains a friend and Sendak finds... also friends...And respect for a tiny human.





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ocs belong to my lovely and beautiful friend Loo! You can see her Ocs on her tumblr at Loo-zy! Seriously an amazing artists and has a awesome creative mind. We been talking about her oc moms for Keith and soon this creation was built.
> 
> Please note all this was made before season 2 came out. And honestly, I prefer this more. x3
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!!!!
> 
> This story was moved from the old account onto here! Remember some stories will be left in the old account. Which are one I just don't think are worth moving and going through the move. Anyway, reread this over and tried to fix mistakes and add some more stuff! 
> 
> For more information or if you want to chat. Come at me on twitter! 
> 
> Twitter: KnightlyLautaur

“Daddy, why we have tah move?”

“Because Emperor Zarkon has been gracious enough to bestow a very important title on me my son.”

“What that?”

“Do you remember the name they spoke at the ceremony?”

“Called you Co.. Co... Comm Sendak?”

“Commander Sendak.” Sendak informed, making Lance wiggle his feature as he tried to say the words again. After the fifth time he managed to say it and gave a happy giggle when Sendak made a growl of approval. His child soon left his side in order to chase after one of the androids that were helping move their things into their new home. Getting a few to actually break the command sent to them in order to kneel in front of the child and softly ruffle his hair. 

Sendak didn't mind this at all. 

Sendak knew the androids would be careful with his child and proceeded to direct the ones standing with boxes in their hands on where to put what. Even though it was a decision Sendak was glad to make he also felt a few... concerns with his decisions. Lance was a good cub and always put others before himself that made his heart show on his sleeve. When the decision to move came up all he asked was if he needed it and wanted his honest opinion on the matter.

Sendak was forced to confess that he did and Lance immediately agreed to the move with his beautiful happy smiles. Yet, the Commander was nervous for his cub as Lance didn't have any friends and only interacted with him or the Androids that stayed in their home. While Sendak hated the thought of others playing with his child... he knew it was important as Lance was starting to become painfully shy to strangers. At least stranger that weren't androids as the child didn't have any qualms approaching them. 

Still androids weren't children and Lance needed to have social interactions with children his age. 

It didn't help Lance that a disgusting filth made a comment on how his cub liked wearing both dresses and shorts. He would never see the light of day, but the damage was done and now Lance was more guarded with new people than normal. It was honestly to the point where he would run away in a panic and have great anxiety. It worried Sendak and caused his protective instincts go on overdrive more than usual. 

He honestly didn't know what to do.

“Excuse me?”

“Yes?” Sendak spoke, turning around to see.....

…. A very tiny female human coming up to him.

Sendak studied the human female who continued to gave a kind look as she held something in her hands. She was small and tiny like all humans were, though everything seemed tiny to the Commander. Yet, she was tinnier than some of the humans species he had encountered in his line of work. Her hair hair was a long raven black and her skin was slightly sun kissed. Her brown eyes only showed kindness and respect towards him that Sendak appreciated.

Most humans he had encountered had an arrogance in them that angered him. Thinking they were better than most species when they only got this far from the help of Alteans and Galra. So seeing this human give him that look was refreshing and yet nerve wrecking. He wondered what the human wanted from him as most who acted kind always had an agenda.

“I'm Mia Kogane! My family and I live right in front of your home! I wanted to introduce myself and give you a welcome to the neighborhood dish!” Mia informed, presenting the large pot in her hands.

“.... Thank you. I am Sendak and I thank you for this... dish.” Sendak spoke after a few minutes of shock. Taking the small pot from Mia's her hands and taking a small sniff of it. It smelt delicious to his nose and yet he hoped that his cub would enjoy it. Lance tended to be a slightly picker eater when it comes to food and usually ate what Sendak made only.

“Daddy!” Lance called, running over to Sendak with hand picked flowers in his hands. The same ones Sendak had seen sprouting in the backyard that was big and spacious for his cub to romp around in.

Lance at first came to them with a happy smile and little giggles that made the Commander swoon. But, as soon as his ocean blues landed on Mia did he stop his running and his voice grew smaller. Even the smile that was on his face fell and lance quickly hid behind Sendak in order to hid the dress he was wearing. It broke the Commander's heart and he could see even a few of the androids freeze in their unpacking to see how the scene would play out. 

Sendak gave an apologetic look to Mia who in return had a look of surprise and understanding. Sendak placed his large metal hand over his son's smaller body feeling Lance relax as he watched from his small openings he allowed himself to look through. This always helped his cub feel safe and loved so Sendak always supplied it when Lance asked. 

“I apologize... my cub is very shy.” Sendak apologized, making Mia laugh waving off Sendak's apology. “No problem! My kid is the same way! Though it's a little more with little cute growls and angry faces.” Mia informed, before she looked at Lance.

“Hello there! My name is Mia. I live with my family right over there.” Mia informed, pointing to the large home in front of their own. “What's your name?” Mia asked, her voice soft and patient as she looked at Lance.

Lance gave a little whimper and a little shuffle to hid behind Sendak even more. Sendak knew he was remembering the filth that spoke cruel words to his child with a sneer on their face and disgust in their voice. After a few moments though to Sendak's surprise and joy Lance was able to utter out his name. While it as very soft and almost incoherent it seemed the human in front of them was able to hear it perfectly.

“Nice to meet you Lance! And may I just say that your dress is lovely.” Mia complimented. This caused Lance to puff up his chest and look up to his father. “Daddy made it!” Lance cooed, making Sendak blush a deep purple as Mia whipped her head at him. Lance finding the courage to be his usual self whenever his father was concerned. Always willing to compliment him and praise him with eyes that shined with all t he stars in the universe. Sendak would never admit to anyone that he loved it, but it was slightly... embarrassing in front of others. 

Though it seemed like Mia looked like she wanted to hound the other for more information. 

But, before she could ask anything a loud call could be heard from behind and Sendak watched another Galra come charging to them. In her arms looked to be... well it looked to be a cub that was literally half galra on the right and human on the left.

“Mia! Look! Keith sneezed and caused a half transformation.” spoke the Galra. Pride in her voice as she showed off the cub in her arms as if it was diamonds and gold. And to the galra the cub was just that as all galra treasure their cubs. Mia instantly cooed in delight and took the cub in her arms as they cuddled. The two rubbing their cheeks together and letting out little content noises from one another causing the galra woman to scoop her family up to purr contently with them. 

“Oh! Sendak! This is my wife Gabby and our child Keith! Gabby! These are our new neighbors Sendak and Lance.” Mia informed, as she continued to be cuddled by her wife. Gabby looked up at Sendak with a great surprise one that Sendak returned.

“COMMANDER SENDAK! YOU LIVE HERE NOW?!”

“That's your wife!” Sendak wheezed back, and soon the sudden realization hit him as Gabby started giving out a loud boastful laughter. “Yup! This here is my beautiful mate and cub! And is this Lance? My his pictures don't give him justice!” Gabby spoke, a wide grin on her features showing off a little teeth.

But, Sendak was currently having a mental breakdown as he looked at the huge Galra and the tiny human. One thought in his mind as his cub made confused little noises as he looked at the new stranger that greeted him.

“How did she survive?” Sendak thought, sweating and looking at Mia with great respect. She was such a tiny human and Gabby was a large galra being almost the same size as him. 

“Daddy... hungry...” came a small voice and Sendak snapped out of his mental break down to tend to his cub. “Oh! Lance, Sendak you should try the dish Mia made! It's delicious!” Gabby spoke, pride in her voice making Mia blush and laugh at the praise.

Keith though started to struggle in his mothers arms as he sniffed the food inside the dish. Wanting to have some and yet being prevented by his parents. Sendak kneels down in order to be at his son level before opening the dish that was in his other claws. The two smelling the delicious food inside that looked like potatoes covered in cheese, bacon and sour cream.

Lance looked unsure at first since this wasn't food his father cooked. But, he also didn't want to embarrass his father or make the scary tall adults in front of them mad. So he took one gingerly and started nibbling on it just in case the taste didn't agree with him. Blinking in surprise at the burst of flavors Lance made happy giggles as he really started eating the food with more gusto than before.

Sendak carefully placed one in his own mouth and was surprised at how delicious it was. In fact, something so simple was fantastic and he looked at Mia as he ate. “This is amazing. What did you do to make this?” Sendak asked, watching Mia and Gabby struggle with the cub in her arms as he reached for the food.

“I'll teach you my skills if you teach me yours.” Mia spoke, her tone serious as she looked at the beautiful purple dress Lance was in. “Deal.” Sendak drawled, making Gabby flap her ears in joy that her wife and Commander were getting along well.

Lance though, saw Keith becoming upset that he wasn't getting any of the food and took one from the dish before he cautiously made his way over to Keith. Mia seeing what was happening allowed Keith down and watched her son walk over to Lance curiously.

Lance held out the potato to Keith and in return Keith took it. The small half galran ate the treat with gusto before he continued to stare at Lance with intense violet eye and glowing yellow eye. The two continued to stare at each other and Sendak wondered if he should step in as Lance started to get nervous with the way he was fidgeting.  
“Do you like mothman?”

“..... what that?” Lance asked, making Keith gasp before he started to babble about the creature. Sendak stared at Gabby and Mia who both face palmed as Keith started to go in depth on what Mothman was and who they were. Lance looked confused and yet was polite as he listened to what the other had to say.

“.... I knew I shouldn't have allowed him to see that documentary.”

“We're both at fault at that.”

“.... What is going on? And what is this creature that your cub speaks of?”


End file.
